


Once Upon A Hawaiian Night

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino visits Ohno's hotel room after the first day concert despite that he should be resting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Hawaiian Night

"Let’s go with sliding up" Ohno almost ordered but he still wanted to confirm the man, which looked tiny and fragile to him at that time, was agreeing. After receiving an agreeing nod, Ohno quickly moved on to meet the time limit. Knowing Jun would definitely make the right choices, he left Nino in his care. But, even with being very sure, Ohno still couldn't go yet. He walked away slowly and hesitantly, looking back at Nino as if the second he looks away, Nino will collapse of some sort. Worry started eating the will to make it in time for the next segment in Ohno. He still didn't go forward but chose to go to the outfits stand and peek one more time to make sure Nino was fine as he claimed.

After the concert had ended, after their celebratory dinner had been a success and when Nino had forcibly received medical treatment, Ohno laid on his king sized cold hotel bed without a hint of sleep coming anytime soon this way. He wasn't very drunk; he had decided that that night he might need to stay fairly sober in case Nino called him if his back pain stroke again. Although he knew Nino probably wouldn't; acting tough and only letting his manager know, he just had to be ready. He stared at the white ceiling with many worried mixture of feelings when his doorbell rang. Almost 2 am, it is definitely one of the members, and to Ohno it was hopefully Nino. And the fact that it was made Ohno relieved since the smile on Nino's face meant he felt no pain anymore.  
"Oh Nino" Ohno smiled stepping back a little.  
"were you sleeping?" Nino let himself in, dodging Ohno who looked like he just saw an alien.  
"No I was actually just thinking about y-" Ohno coughed "going fishing...after the 2nd day concert" he laughed in hopes Nino didn't notice.

Nino placed the packs of beer he brought along on the coffee table, then dropped himself with a loud sigh on the couch "you sure love your fishies" he leaned to pick a can and hand it to Ohno who was sitting close, close enough for Nino to brush his shoulder against Ohno’s.  
“Ouch” Nino’s face squinted causing Ohno to sit up alarmed “did I hurt you?” he sounded paranoid which generated Nino’s bratty laugh.  
“I just wanted to see you get that paranoid” he chuckled  
“Brat” Ohno said as he gave Nino a playful push  
“Awh” Nino held his back and acted as if he was in pain  
“I’m not going to fall for that again” Ohno hissed, grabbing the beer out of the plastic bag.

“Ah, we should order some food too” Nino picked up the room’s phone. “Your treat” Nino added as he searched for the room service button without even bothering to see if Ohno would argue about that.  
A sigh escaped Ohno’s lungs “of course it is, it always is” he rolled his eyes  
“Hey, I brought the beer” Nino had to remind Ohno he was generous enough to do so.  
Ohno rolled his eyes again “thank you very much” he said sarcastically

“Ah found it” Nino exclaimed as he pressed the button. The staff answered quickly and Nino’s English was good until he wanted to ask about the Japanese food available. “Nee, Riida, come here” he whispered as he blocked phone.  
“What?” Ohno rushed to Nino’s side  
“Ask them about the Japanese menu”  
“What?! You know I don’t speak English well”  
“Do something then”  
“What?!!” Ohno was getting nervous which Nino thought was cute and funny. “This is the ramen incident all over again” he continued  
“Wait, ask them if they have a Japanese staff member!” Ohno sounded like he came with the brightest idea  
Nino handed the phone to Ohno and told him to do it, Ohno glared at him “even though you’re the better one at the language”  
“hello..yes hi…I want …talk…Japanese staff iru?” Ohno tried his best but Nino still laughed his eyes out and Ohno glared at him even more  
“Iru? You need to stop adding Japanese words” Nino laughed more causing Ohno to step on his foot to shut him up  
“Aw, you didn’t have to do that” Nino’s payback was a slap on Ohno’s head  
“Stop it” Ohno laughed completely not noticing, or ignoring, the Japanese speaker repeating “moshi moshi okiake-san?” because he thought what was in their end of the line was getting fun.  
“Wait, someone is speaking” Nino pointed as he exhaled his last chuckle  
“Ah!” Ohno adjusted the phone on his ear “sorry about that”  
“Don’t worry about it, How can I help you?” the man on the other line tried not to laugh but Ohno could hear him chuckle.

When the food was set, Ohno handed the glass of juice to Nino like it was obligatory of Nino to accept it.  
“What?” Nino looked confused  
“No drinking for you tonight” Ohno said as strictly as a mother would  
“Shut up, it’s alright” Nino tried to grab a can  
Ohno jumped up and hugged the pack strongly “No” he said firmly.  
“Are you planning to drink all of that alone?” Nino looked at Ohno questionably  
“Yes, if it means not letting you drink any! doctor said you shouldn’t” Ohno sat up still hugging the beer.  
“But you know what happens when you get too drunk?” Nino warned  
“Yes yes I get too emotional and passionate” Ohno waved a hand and then looked at Nino with a mischievous smirk “why? Do you mind that?”  
“You’re disgusting” Nino laughed and sipped his juice “ok captain, I’ll do as you say”

Three cans of beer through their one sided drinking session and Ohno’s feelings were already all over the place. He laughed hysterically at times, depressed at times, clingy at times and most importantly very emotional at times. Nino listened to everything Ohno had said during each mood of those with a smile. If Ohno was sober enough, he would’ve noticed the tears Nino had held back which caused his eyes to turn red and sparkle.

“Nee, Kazu” Nino also lost track of when Ohno started calling him Kazu in this night.  
“Hmm” Nino gently leaned closer sensing that Ohno wanted to drop his arm around his shoulder  
Ohno patted Nino’s shoulder and said “good boy”  
Nino chuckled “am I your pet now?”  
Ohno pinched Nino’s cheeks “you’re cuter than a pet” Ohno put on his best dumb smile.  
“I should take pictures of you right now, you won’t believe how funny you look” Nino snapped a picture using his phone and laughed. Ohno smiled wider, taking the phone from Nino’s hand, taking a quick look at the picture and then throwing the phone away out of the blue.  
“What are you –“  
Ohno interrupted Nino by a tight hug, Nino was about to blurt something like “what got into you?” in a sarcastic way but he hugged back when he heard a tiny sniff next to his left ear.  
“Nee Kazu, thank you” Ohno sobbed  
“Stop crying” Nino laughed but he could hear his own voice crack, feeling a lump build up in his throat.  
“But you see, you know how I never believed I could come this far” Nino heard Ohno sob through his words.  
Ohno felt Nino’s nod on his shoulders “but look at you, you’ve made it, Oh-chan” he patted the older man’s back and felt Ohno’s hug tighten as a response.  
“For all the times you’ve been there, thank you” Ohno cried more “and don’t you dare force yourself during your pain” Nino chuckled as he nodded, and even though Ohno was half numb, he could feel a hot drop of tear land on his upper back. “My heart almost stopped of worry back there, you idiot” Ohno whined as he cried making both of them shed tears freely.

“You two are disgusting” a voice breaking their session of tear shedding made both of them break the hug and wipe their tears in a wasted effort for the new person not to notice they were crying.

Jun stood there as tall and broad as he had always been which sent shivers down both tinier men's backs. Ohno even sobered up a bit at the sight of dead cold upset Jun. They both knew exactly what he would say next.  
"What do you guys think you're doing?" Jun glared at them  
"We were just about to go to sleep" Ohno stuttered and put on a smile in hopes he'd get away with it  
"How did you even know we were still up?" Nino stood up wiping his tears to keep his pulled together look but Jun, of course, wouldn't be fooled.  
"I was going to check on you when I saw this guy's door half open" Jun pointed at Ohno and let out a sigh, looking very upset.

Ohno had already dropped himself on bed and grabbed the nearest magazine to avoid further scolding. Jun chuckled at how ridiculously cute Ohno was holding the magazine, upside down.  
"You too, hurry up and go back to your room" Jun said holding the door knob "I don't want to see any of you dozing off at the concert"  
Nino let out a quick mixed sigh at the sound of door shutting behind jun.

He was about to wish Ohno a good night but Ohno's snore was quicker. Nino smiled endearingly at the sight of wasted ohno, sleeping with a magazine on his face.  
Seeing that the man in light clothes was sleeping on top of the blankets, he picked the magazine up, carefully placing a pillow under Ohno’s head and then went to grab the extra blanket at the closet.

Nino was about to leave after making sure he covered the deep asleep man fully; he didn’t want him to get sick, not before the last day of concerts.He sat at the edge of the bed to wear his shoes, was ready to leave as soon as he whispered "good night, oh-chan" but he stopped. Actually the tall slender hand of Ohno's did. Nino looked his arm where Ohno's hand was forming a weak grip. He smiled and decided to sit back down to try to take Ohno's hand carefully so he wouldn't wake up.

But Nino's plan had soon changed when he heard Ohno's weak voice crack "stay". Only then Nino squeezed himself next to the man who was far off in his happy dream land; he was smiling wide. Nino also felt happy, it's been a while since they took a comfortable sleep together like this, it sure felt better than sleeping alone in a king sized bed. He only regret it a little when Ohno's leg dropped right on his and he felt Ohno's feet trying to wrap his leg. "Here we go" Nino chuckled; without a single complaint or discomfort, Nino closed his eyes peacefully.


End file.
